


Study Date HC’s w/ Akaashi Keiji

by uhm_whatamidoing



Series: Haikyuu Headcanons [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: /Reader, F/F, Reader Insert, headcanons, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhm_whatamidoing/pseuds/uhm_whatamidoing
Summary: Requested by Anonymous: Could you do study date headcanons for Akaashi Keiji?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Headcanons [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963795
Kudos: 25





	Study Date HC’s w/ Akaashi Keiji

> **Study Date HC’s w/ Akaashi Keiji**

  * I feel like he probably loves study dates
  * he likes to be alone with you and just kinda chill
  * he enjoys the fact that both of you can help each other and learn from each other
  * if you need help with a subject he excels at, he will reward you with kisses when you get a correct answer
  * he likes to get an array of snacks
  * I feel like he likes to do like study weekends, especially near exams
  * If he has volleyball during that time (you know he does lmao), he’d just take you with him
  * ~~the team honestly loves those weekends bc ur a peach~~
  * sometimes Bokuto joins these but usually only for like an afternoon
  * ~~akaashi can only take so much~~
  * he loves to cuddle with you while you guys read through things
  * he’s the king of being affectionate when its just the 2 of you
  * literally so sweet and patient if you don’t understand something
  * if you’re feeling tired he’s gonna take a break but only for like 5-10 mins
  * i mean the mans focused on the content-
  * like he loves you but you’re here to _s t u d y-_ ~~and maybe cuddle~~



**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr :)  
> @/uhm-whatamidoing


End file.
